1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary tool-equipped tool rest including a swiveling mechanism for swiveling a turret, and a tool rotating mechanism for rotating and driving a plurality of rotary tools attached to a tool station of the turret.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional rotary tool-equipped tool rest includes a non-swiveling housing having a tool coupling spindle to transmit a driving force of a driving spindle, where a rotary tool attached to the turret is coupled with a tool coupling spindle only at the time of indexing a station processed by a turret. In this conventional rotary tool-equipped tool rest, when the turret is swiveled and indexed, a spindle core of a rotary tool and a spindle core of tool coupling spindle are necessarily agreed in all stations. Thus, the swiveling turret and the non-swiveling housing having the tool coupling spindle are necessarily positioned (phase-adjusted) with high accuracy in order to agree the spindle cores. However, since a holding spindle of the non-swiveling housing is locked so as not to rotate by a backward key, the holding spindle is easily distorted even when the spindle has a high torsional rigidity and rigidity to lock rotating, and thus it is hard to position (phase-adjust) the turret and the non-swiveling housing with high accuracy. Therefore, in the conventional rotary tool-equipped tool rest, shifting a core spindle of a rotary tool and a core spindle of a tool coupling spindle is caused, and thus load becomes excessive, an abnormal sound occurs, and high speed transmitting and high torque transmitting become hard. Further, when a distance between a locking part and a non-swiveling housing is longer, the above-described problems become more remarkably.
Accordingly, the patent document 1 proposes a turret tool rest including a phase determining pin projectably/retractably provided in a turret, and a phase difference between a non-swiveling housing and the turret is prevented by engaging the phase determining pin with the non-swiveling housing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1993-285709.
However, as for the turret tool rest in the patent document 1, a clamp mechanism to clamp a turret to a non-swiveling housing is structured by so-called two pieces of coupling, and the turret must move frontwardly/backwardly at the time of clamping and unclamping. Thus, since rigidity in the frontward and backward directions of the turret is low, there is a problem that the tool rest is hardly subjected to high accuracy processing. Further, since a mechanism to engage the phase determining pin in the turret to the non-swiveling housing is complicated, there are problems such as the turret tool rest is easily troubled and hardly maintained.